


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by storiesofchaos



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Amortentia, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rose likes Polly it's a Fact, Valentine's Day, this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/storiesofchaos
Summary: “'I have a musical message to deliver to Albus Potter in person,' said the dwarf, and Albus tried not to whimper. This was probably a joke from James. He was already plotting wildly how to get back at him when the dwarf strummed his harp and began to sing.”In which Valentine-delivering dwarfs roam the school once more, revelations are made, and Albus and Scorpius are idiots (they get it from their fathers).





	A Valentine's Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (sort of late) Valentine's Day!
> 
> (PS: can you spot all the parallels from the original HP to this story?)

Albus didn't know whose idea it was to have surly-looking dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying harps to wander around the school giving out Valentines, but he did know that he dearly wished he hadn't gotten out of bed that day. It was Valentine's Day, and apparently someone had gotten inspired by the iconic Valentine's Day of 1993, exactly 30 years ago, that had been courtesy of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Nearly every class that day was interrupted by dwarfs barging in and delivering Valentines, to the bemusement of the teachers who hadn't been around 30 years ago, and to the utter dismay of teachers like Flitwick, who kept burying his face in his hands every time one came in. When a dwarf threw open the door during History of Magic, Professor Binns only looked up blearily, said, “You're late, Pindleton. Please take your seat,” and kept droning on even as the dwarf burst into a loud ballad for Theta Zabini.

Lunch was even more disastrous. Albus was scowling, not only because pink confetti was slowly drifting from the ceiling and getting in his hair, but because Scorpius was looking fidgety and kept avoiding eye contact. But before he could dwell on this further, a whole troop of dwarfs burst through the Great Hall and stomped up to the Head Table, standing in front of Professor McGonagall. A sudden quiet took hold of the students, all watching, a mixture of curiosity and slight nervousness. Albus had never seen McGonagall look so pale in his life, and her lips were in an incredibly thin line.

But within the hushed silence, the dwarf at the front said, “A Valentine for you, Professor,” and with a bow, handed her a pink envelope. The whole school held their breath, but she just thanked him with a slight jerk of her head and tucked the Valentine into her robes. They were slightly disappointed at this reaction, and she shooed the dwarfs away and told everyone else to mind their own business and eat their lunch. But for the remainder of the time, Albus couldn't help but notice she looked slightly giggly and flushed.

Albus turned to tell Scorpius this, but realized Scorpius was already staring at him with an odd expression on his face, and when he noticed Albus had turned to face him he jolted suddenly and looked away. “Are you—” Albus began, but Scorpius stood up looking rather wobbly.

“C'mon, Albus, Potions starts soon, we don't want to be late . . .” He laughed nervously and walked swiftly out of the hall, Albus following in confusion.

Double Potions with the Gryffindors wasn't much better. The professor informed them all a little too excitedly that they were going to be making Amortentia. Albus’ hands sweat nervously, but he wasn't entirely sure why. For once, his and Scorpius’ potion turned out as it should, even if it sometimes seemed like Scorpius was doing steps wrong on purpose. 

Rose put her hand up when she and Polly Chapman were done with theirs. “Um, Professor? Did we do ours right? It smells like . . . like flowers, and fresh parchment, strawberry pastries, a-and that lipgloss Polly always wears . . .” There were a few giggles throughout the room and Rose clapped her hand to mouth. Albus turned to comment about this to Scorpius, but found he was smelling their potion with a pained expression on his face.

“What is it?” Albus asked, “It doesn't smell like rotten eggs and smelly Quidditch robes, does it?” But that is when he got a whiff of the potion and froze.

It smelled like old books and Fizzing Whizbees, vanilla, and . . . Albus felt his face burning up. He also very distinctly smelled Scorpius’ freshly washed hair, and Albus wanted to sink into the floor and never return. 

Thankfully the professor didn't make them share what they smelled, instead she reminded them not to use this potion on anyone, gave them a hearty wink, and let them shuffle out the door awkwardly and with embarrassed faces.

As the Slytherins walked to the common room for break, Albus tried to repair whatever unfamiliar tension had come between him and Scorpius and said, “I hope you didn't send a Valentine to Rose today, since it looks like you now have no chance at all. Merlin forbid you sent a musical message, that would have been mortifying —”

“ALBUS POTTER!” came a gruff voice behind them. He could hear Scorpius give a faint, ‘oh, no’. A dwarf elbowed his way through the crowd to get to Albus, who was hot all over at the thought of receiving a Valentine in front of the rest of the Slytherins. He tried to run, but it was a feeble attempt. The dwarf grabbed the back of his robes, and Albus sank against the wall, afraid his legs would give out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Scorpius had mysteriously vanished, and Albus felt sort of bitter that his best friend had abandoned him in this time of great need.

“I have a musical message to deliver to Albus Potter in person,” said the dwarf, and Albus tried not to whimper. This was probably a joke from James. He was already plotting wildly how to get back at him when the dwarf strummed his harp and began to sing.

> _His eyes do twinkle and make me melt,_
> 
> _His hair is as soft as a Kneazle._
> 
> _I would give him all my sweets, for he is quite a treat,_
> 
> _The boy who's my light in the dark._

The dwarf finished and strided away and some onlookers laughed or gave him pitying looks, but Albus didn't care about any of that. His heart was beating rapidly and his mind was going at a rather unhealthy rate. The song didn't _seem_ to be a joke, but who would go through the trouble of giving him one for real? He felt shaky and a bit nauseous, and didn't think he could face his dormmates right now, so he wandered off, not really looking where he was going.

He ended up at the library, where he instinctively went to his and Scorpius’ usual spot tucked away in the corner by a window. He stopped when he noticed Scorpius was already there, reading a book and jiggling his knee up and down nervously. The book was _Hogwarts: A History,_ which Albus knew Scorpius read as a comfort book whenever he was anxious about something.

Albus sat down across from him and softly said, “Hey, Scorp.” Apparently he had startled Scorpius because he dropped his book with a clatter.

“Oh, h-hi Scorp— I mean, Albus. What are you doing here?” Albus stared at his friend in a bit of disbelief.

“Finding you. Are you alright? You've been acting strange all day.” Scorpius was now rapidly twiddling his fingers and looked frantically around the room. “It's not about Rose, is it?”

“No!” he replied automatically and a bit too loudly for the library. “Not Rose, no.”

“Do you know something about who sent me the musical Valentine then?” at this Scorpius immediately stood up and muttered something about getting ready for their next class, but Albus pulled him rather forcefully by the hand to sit in the chair next to him. “Please tell me what's the matter, Scorpius,” Albus was feeling a bit desperate by now. Scorpius finally met his eyes, which were pleading with him to understand. “Wait— do you mean . . .” He realized he was still holding Scorpius’ hand, but he suddenly felt like he didn't want to take it away. He blushed and looked out the window, mind racing.

He couldn't believe how thick he was. Everything now made sense — the Valentine and how Scorpius had been reacting, the Amortentia, the way Scorpius’ eyes always lingered on him lately, the casual touches and blushing and sweet smiles. The part of him that had long ago accepted that he was in love with his best friend but had always pushed away suddenly thrummed inside him again.

“Do you—”

“Is this—”

They both said at the same time. They laughed nervously and Albus lightly squeezed Scorpius’ hand where it now entwined with his own.

Albus was grinning now, heart pounding and deliriously happy at the way things were going. “So you sent in that musical Valentine for me?”

Scorpius groaned, but he was smiling too. “It was an impulsive decision. I made it up on a whim and sent it in, and when I realized what a stupid idea it was it was too late. I'm sorry.”

“Well I quite liked it, even if it was a bit embarrassing at the time. And this day has made me realize something . . .”

“Is that so?”

“That I really really like you, Scorpius, and I don't want to hide it anymore.” He had gotten closer to Scorpius, so that all he could see were grey eyes looking at him.

“Well if it isn't obvious I really really like you too. I'd even give you all my sweets. Because you're quite a treat.” And Albus burst out laughing and they giggled quietly as they could, Albus’ head on Scorpius’ shoulder.

“Bless those dwarfs then, huh?” He murmured, turning his head slightly to look at Scorpius again.

“Yeah . . .” Scorpius whispered back, breath ghosting Albus’ lips. And then they were kissing, a little clumsy from lack of practice and the fact that they couldn't stop giggling, but no less wonderful in Albus’ opinion. Scorpius tasted like the sweets he had at lunch and his vanilla chapstick and just so purely _Scorpius_ that it was strange but also one of Albus’ new favorite things. When Albus pulled back, Scorpius’ long eyelashes fluttered and his cheeks were bloomed in a blush, and Albus couldn’t help but feel how _right_ this was, how normal — like they have been doing this forever when they haven't.

Then Scorpius was whispering, “ _Merlin's sparkly pants!”_ into the comfortable silence, looking slightly dumbstruck. Albus dissolved into laughter again, clutching onto Scorpius’ robes in one hand, the other still held tightly in Scorpius’ grasp.

“We’re both idiots, aren't we?” Albus managed to say after they calmed down a bit. Scorpius was staring at him with the most sappy smile on his face, and Albus was sure his own mirrored him.

“Yeah. But you're my idiot.” Scorpius suddenly realized what he had said and covered his face with his hands. Albus’ heart lurched, and swiftly bent down to kiss Scorpius’ fingertips, his cheeks, his nose, and his lips again. Peeking out from behind his hands, Scorpius suddenly fell forward and hugged Albus, tightly.

“Oh, hello. Still doing this, are we?”

“Of course. Nothing's changed between us, now I just get to call you my boyfriend.” There was a silent moment where Albus’ heart began to beat faster, and then Scorpius mumbled into Albus’ shoulder. “I didn't mean to say that, I—”

“No, it's fine. We can definitely be boyfriends, I mean I want to, if you—”

“Yes. Yes, I do. Want to be boyfriends,” Scorpius said in a rush, and Albus hugged him tighter, letting out a shaky exhale before pulling away.

“That's — that's good. Really good.” And then they were both grinning and the sunlight filtering through the window made Scorpius glow and Albus felt his heart burst with this intense feeling of joy and love and _home_ filling him from his heart to his toes. And, he thought, maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

“Wait — do you really think my hair's as soft as a Kneazle?”

❤️❤️❤️

In the letter Albus’ mum sent him, replying about the story of how he and Scorpius got together, there was a postscript from his dad: _At least he didn't tell you your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad._


End file.
